1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to drawing air into a cooking device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a filter removably connected to an opening through a housing of a cooking device.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave and combination microwave ovens generate unwanted heat inside an electrical enclosure which needs to be dissipated to the atmosphere. The method of dissipation may include drawing in cold air to absorb energy from hot components and exhaust warmer air. The particulate within the cold air inside the electrical enclosure, has a detrimental effect on the function and service life of the electrical components within the electrical enclosure.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for a device to reduce or eliminate flow of air that is unfiltered into a cooking device. There is a further need for a device to monitor the presence or absence of a filter on a cooking device.